If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn
by piareconp
Summary: Naomi Campbell, vocalista de una banda de post-hardcore, Emily Fitch, modelo y diseñadora, gracias a una sesión, sus vidas amorosas estaran en altos y bajos. / Banda de Naomi - Sleeping With Sirens. ¡Disfrutan! :D
1. Capitulo 1

**HELLO AGAIN HIJOS DE LA LUZ!1!111uno!11 ?) bueeeeno, empezaré mi primera historia y ojalá les guste, ya que he visto que hay más fics en inglés y no en españolisimo, asi que aquí va. :)**

**Si les gusta Sleeping With Sirens, les gustará un poco más esto, si no los conocen, ahí les digo cuando pongan una canción de ellos. (en este caso será al principio) :D**

**DECLAIMER: Skins no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco / Sleeping With Sirens es propiedad de su disquera Rise Records.**

_o_

_**(- Sleeping With Sirens - If You Can't Hang. **_ watch?v=z1kp3_QxUtk_**)**_

El sonido de la bateria y de las guitarras sonaban en el auricular que llevaba puesto, una puta noche para que esta canción fuera escrita, nada interesante en mi caso, pero el mensaje que deja es la verdad de esa escena.

3..2..1.. empieza la parte pesada.

Espero y espero, haste que llega mi parte, canto el intro, me enfoco en la estrofa, en el coro y el bridge, hasta que llego a la parte de mi grito y.. todo empezó a salir mal, hicimos el puto grito de la parte de ''Imagine THAT'' más de 5 veces, y ninguna de esas putas 5 veces funciono.

-No Naomi, no te sale ahora. -dijo mi productor.

Lo miré.

-¿Por que ahora? odio cuando pasa esto.

-Tiene que pasar Naomi, grabamos mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Si, y sin "peros".

Suspiré y deje el auricular en su lugar, me dispuse a salir y despedirme del productor, al irse, entro Cook, mi mejor amigo, toca guitarra en mi banda y me acompaña en la parte del grito, se dispuso solo a reir.

-Eso te pasa por querer grabar la cancion a las 10 de la noche.

Cruce los brazos.

-¿Algo más?

-Tambien por salir con una bisexual.

Lo golpee en el brazo y apague los equipos, suspiré otra vez y miré el reloj, 01:23 de la madrugada, perfecto.

-Naoms, recuerda que pasado mañana es el concierto y mañana la sesion de fotos.

-Lo sé, oye, no te he contado como me siento.

-¿Por Jane?

Lo miré y asentí, nos sentamos en las sillas juntas al equipo y comenzamos.

-Cook, me fue infiel.

-Se nota, rubia.

-Es una hija de puta al cien porciento.

-No me tienes que contar esto, la canción lo dice todo.

-Eso me pasa por dar todo y recibir nada.

Cook me miraba sinceramente.

-No pense que te iba a afectar tanto.

-Duele más que la mierda.

No aguanté más, se escaparon dos lagrimas, de dolor y de impotencia, Cook las limpio en un santiamen y me abrazo.

-Tranquila bonita, no vale la pena.

-Creeme que si.

_o_

-3..2..1.. _FLASH_.

Decima foto y ya está, lista para irme, estar desde las 06:12 de la mañana de un día lunes no es nada bonito para una modelo, menos que para cada ropa hay que sacar las doce fotos.

Y eran 19 prendas.

Michelle pidió un abrigo para mi, ya que estabamos al aire libre y hacia un frio de mierda, baje de aquella escalera y tome un cafe.

-Excelente Emily, en 2 días tendré las fotos de tu colección, sin falta.

-Gracias, aunque me quedare un rato ya que, aun necesito ver las fotos.

Estuvimos hasta las 07:30 viendo las fotos, algunas naturales, disimuladas, serias y especiales, para mi, todas fueron buenas.

Nos interrumpio la puerta, y creanme, fue la mejor interrupcion.

-¿Chelle?, llegamos.

-Naomi, chicos, esperenme afuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOO, lo siento la demora pero esta semana fue a full pruebas/examenes:( whatever, aparte he estado un poco enfermita ya que aquí en Chile tenemos clima bipolar D: bueno, aquí les traigo un capitulo :3 ¡SUBIRE 2 HOY!:3**

**DECLAIMER: Skins no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes | Sleeping With Sirens pertenece a su disquera Rise Records.**

**DATO EXTRA: Naomi tiene 23 y Emily 20, los de la banda tienen 24 (incluyendo Cook). :)**

_o_

Créanme que estar a las 7 de la mañana, con todo el frió del mundo y en una sesión de fotos, no era divertido... pero tuvo su lado bueno.

Esperamos a Michelle para que pudiéramos hacer rápido lo de la sesión, ya que tenia que grabar la canción nueva para el concierto de mañana, le daría una sorpresa a mis fans.. y a mi ex.

Estaba segura que Chelle estaba con otra persona, por algo una semana antes había atrasado nuestra hora, al esperarla 10 minutos, salio ella y otra chica más.

Ella y otra HERMOSA chica más.

-Siento la demora chicos, pero Emily necesitaba las fotos.

Emily...

-Siento demorarlos chicos, me llamo Emily Fitch y soy modelo, si tienen oportunidad, pueden verme en algunas revistas.

Cook, como siempre, me gana.

-Un gusto Emily, soy Cook, guitarrista de nuestra banda Sleeping With Sirens.

Iban a estrechar mano hasta que salí al ataque.

-Naomi Campbell, vocalista de la banda Sleeping With Sirens.

Tomé el lugar de Cook y estreché yo su mano, deberían darme un premio por eso.

-¿Naomi Campbell?, ¿Como mi amiga modelo?

Los chicos, incluyendo Cook, empezaron a reírse, les mande una mirada y se callaron.

-Podría ser, chiste de todos los días.

Ambas sonreímos.

-Bueno, te dejo Emily, espero volver a verte otro día.

-Adiós chicos y.. Naomi.

Sonrió y se fue, los chicos no perdieron su oportunidad de pegarme en la cabeza y molestarme.

-¡Muy bien, Naomi!

o..

-¡La tienes en la palma de la mano, Naomi!

o también..

-¡Si fuera mujer y lesbiana, te diría que si al momento!

Gracias a Chelle, paro toda esa mierda.

-Ya, ya chicos, déjenla, vamos a sacar las fotos mejor, antes de que Naomi se sulfure.

-Gracias por el apoyo Chelle, vamos hijos de puta.

Sonreí verdaderamente, no solo por el cariño de mi banda, también por que se que mi vida cambiara.

Si, cambiará.

_o_

Corto y fome, pero el otro será más bonito y con música :3 adskjfaskldjf.


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUI VA EL TERCER CAPITULO MIS BEBES, GRACIAS A LOS 2 QUE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO 1 3 :3 **

**DECLAIMER: Skins no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes | Sleeping With Sirens es parte de su disquera Rise Records. **

**ELOGIAN STAGE ES INVENTADO 3**

_o_

-¿Emily?

Reaccioné al momento, Katie me estaba hablando de un concierto algo así.

-Perdón, ¿De que hablabas?

-Mañana tengo un concierto y no quiero ir sola.

-..Y ¿Por que yo?

-Emily, por favor.

Suspiré.

-Esta bien.  
Katie me sonrió, hace tiempo no almorzábamos juntas, a pesar de trabajar ambas en la misma cosa, Katie viajaba de Bristol a Londres, a cada momento y era imposible traspasar una palabra.

-Y.. ¿A qué hora es el concierto?

-Es tarde, tipo 8 de la noche, ¿Puedes?

-Si, si puedo.

Sonreí y terminé de comer, no sería malo salir con mi hermana, menos si tenemos los días libres.

~*~ Al otro día, Elogian Stage, 19:58 pm ~*~

La multitud que estaba presente me había sorprendido, me pareció mucha para el escenario, Katie estaba tomando agua, seguro o estaba nerviosa o estaba nerviosa.

De repente las luces de espera se apagaron, la multitud pegaba gritos de ansiedad, empujaban y se golpeaban entre si, los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar, guitarras, bajo y voces.

Pero no cualquier voz.

~*~ Elogian Stage, 21:03 pm - POV: Naomi. ~*~

Nos faltaban 2 canciones para terminar el asombroso concierto que estábamos dando, mucha gente cantando, saltando, llorando al ritmo de nuestras letras, miradas infinitas y llenas de adrenalina me hacían seguir con esto, ya era el momento de presentar la nueva canción.

-Esta canción chicos, es para toda persona que le han roto el corazón cuando no se lo merecía.

La gente empezó a gritar, a levantar sus manos y a prepararse.

-Es una nueva canción y espero que les guste, se llama If You Can't Hang y es con cariño para la puta de mi ex.

Levante un dedo del medio al publico.

-Donde quiera que estés, ¡Vete a la mierda!

(Sleeping With Sirens - If You Can't Hang - watch?v=_UwWYtLWEZg - Piensen que Naomi hace lo mismo que Kellin en el video 3)

La gente grito, aplaudió y comenzó lo fuerte, tome agua mientras estaba el intro con las guitarras y la batería, al momento de parar, me paré en medio y... boom.

Gente saltando y gritando, donde quiera que miraras, al terminar la parte fuerte, empecé.

_Met a girl at seventeen,_  
_Thought she meant the world to me,_  
_So I gave her everything,_  
_She turned out to be a cheat._

_Said she'd been thinkin' for a long time,_  
_And she found somebody new,_  
_I've been thinking that this whole time._

_Girl, I never thought you'd stay,_  
_But that's okay,_  
_I hope he takes your filthy heart in,_  
_And then he throws you away someday._

_Before you go,_  
_There's one thing you ought'a know._

_If you can't hang, then there's the door, baby._  
_If you can't hang, then there's the door, baby._  
_If you can't hang, then there's the door, baby._  
_If you can't hang, then there's the door._

_I don't wanna take your precious time,_  
_'Cuz you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, face,_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time._

_I don't wanna take up all your time,_  
_'Cuz you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, face,_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time._

_You're the lowest type,_  
_You're the lowest._

_I met a girl stuck in her ways,_  
_She found a boy she knew she'd change._

_I changed my clothes, my hair, my face,_  
_To watch us go our separate ways._

_She said we'd grown apart for some time,_  
_But then she found somebody new,_  
_I hope Mr. Right put up with all the bullshit that you do._

_Stay away while I sit here by myself,_  
_To figure out how I got this way._

_Before you go,_  
_There's one thing you ought'a know._

_If you can't hang, then there's the door, baby._  
_If you can't hang, then there's the door, baby._  
_If you can't hang, then there's the door, baby._  
_If you can't hang, then there's the door._

_I don't wanna take your precious time,_  
_'Cuz you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, face,_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time._

_I don't wanna take up all your time,_  
_'Cuz you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, face,_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time._

_I don't want to get this confused,_  
_She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use._

_So now I gotta call the doctor,_  
_So we can prescribe me medication,_  
_So I can deal with all the memories of being near this way._

_I met a girl at twenty-three,_  
_Knew she meant the world to me,_  
_So I gave her everything,_  
_And she did the same for me._

_Imagine that._

_'Cuz you're such a pretty, pretty face,_  
_Girl, you're such a pretty, pretty face._

_'Cuz you're such a pretty, pretty face,_  
_Girl, you're such a pretty, pretty face._

_I don't wanna take your precious time,_  
_'Cuz you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, face,_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time._

_I don't wanna take up all your time,_  
_'Cuz you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, face,_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time._

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby?_  
_Would you please stay and please be mine, baby?_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby?_  
_Would you please stay and please be mine?_

Al mirar al público de atrás, ocurrió lo imposible.

Estaba Emily, miré a Emily.

~*~ POV: Emily ~*~

¿Me miró?, no lo creo, pero el universo también cree, se quedo helada al mirarme, y yo ¿que podía hacer?  
Con gesto de manos, le pedí que siguiera, le quedaba solo una canción, no por culpa mía arruinaría el concierto.

Los acordes de la siguiente canción empezaron.

(Sleeping With Sirens - Satellites - watch?v=R-qVIp4NAig )

Todo el publico se emocionaba, es un gran ser Naomi, ¿Por que escribe canciones tan profundas?, ¿Quien será la idiota que le habrá roto el corazón?

No lo entiendo.

Naomi en toda la canción me miraba, algunas personas se volteaban pero no sabían a que dimensionar, desde lejos sentía el interés de Naomi en mi.

Si tan solo ella supiera que quiero lo mismo con ella, no le impresionaría.

Tienes un plan Emily Fitch, un gran y difícil plan.

_o_

**Hasta aquí mis bebes, gracias por leer esto, aun no soy profesional pero hago el intento 3 los quiero :3 see you!**


End file.
